lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Wug
Wug Wugs are a race of bloated simpletons with thick skin. They have small, entirely black eyes that sit far apart from one another. They have been described as being lumpy and otherwise undesirable. Though their forms are humanoid, they stretch that definition. They have short arms and legs, mouths almost as wide as their hairless thumb-shaped heads, and figures that resembles matryoshka dolls (Russian nesting dolls). Outwardly, wugs are about as threatening as eighty pound teddy bears, but their lardaceous forms are actually an important defense mechanism. Their fatty bodies are comprised of a highly elastic and very tough material that can twisted, stretched, and inflated like chewing gum. The internal organs of wugs are likewise malleable and compressible to the point where punching a wug simply displaces its organs slightly. In addition to this natural defense, wugs have a powerful set of hidden fangs that populate their wide mouths. The teeth are hidden below their lips and most do not notice them until it is too late. Wugs are not particularly bright but have a kind shallowness that endears them to children and those with a compassionate heart. Despite this slow innocence, wugs are so foolish that they cannot tell a danger when they see one. When threatened, they puff themselves up to make themselves appear larger, a physiological response that has carried over into their days as creatures of prey. Societally, wugs are skilled farmers who live in moist or seaside environments. Wugs have air-pockets in their bodies and, thus, naturally float. They are quite at home in the water and generally make a living as fishers, sailors, farmers, or dock workers. Wugs have little in the way of governance of their own. Most have been enslaved, adopted, or, at the very least, looked after by other species. Wugs do not mind this arrangement and tend to be appreciative for the care and attention if they are well looked after. Left to their own devices, wugs tend to form rather bland, peaceful, hunter-gatherer societies where things like “leadership,” “ownership,” “corruption,” and “ambition” do not cross their minds. Wugs work hard for those they live with or are enslaved by, no matter what the circumstance. They are happy to work, even under duress. In fact, most aspects of day-to-day life that most would find boring are quite exhilarating to wugs. They greet everything not outright painful with a cheerfully ignorant disposition and are quick to forget the bad things that to them. Most people find them great companions as they are always a joy to be around. Legend has it that wugs evolved from some form of amphibious apex predator. Their disarming personality and lack of intelligence seems at odds when compared to the notion of a cunning predatory creature, but not every creature wins the evolutionary lottery. Sidebar: The “Wug” Language The language spoken by wugs is simply known as “wug” and sound like an endless chain of low cheery “wug” sounds. (“Wuugwugwwuuugwwuuugggwugwugwug” would be a sentence.) Facial expressions and posture play a large part of their communication due to their pliable bodies. Outsiders labeled this race as “wugs” due to the primary sound of their language. However, wugs have no real name for themselves; rather, they have a string of wug sounds that roughly translate the English useage of “us” or “we.” Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (-1): Wugs are loveable, lumpy masses of flesh with tough skin but are extremely simple-minded. Wug characters get +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, and -4 Intelligence. * Size (0): Wugs are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type (0): Wugs count as humanoids with the wug subtype for any effect related to race. * Base Speed (-1): Wugs have a base speed of 20 feet. * Languages (-1): Wugs begin play speaking Wug. Wugs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following list of languages: Common or Aquan. * Bloat (4): As a swift action, wugs can bloat themselves, swelling the malleable membrane in their skin and appearing to be large. This allows wugs to become large sized creatures (or 1 size category larger than they already are) as if they had cast enlarge person. While bloated, wugs gain a +4 morale bonus on Intimidate checks and to the DC of fear effects it creates. While bloated, wugs do not suffer the penalties associated with their unassuming racial trait. Wugs can bloat themselves for a number of rounds per day equal to 1/2 their HD + their Constitution modifier. These rounds need not be consecutive. * Unassuming (-2): Wugs, while not bloated, are rather unassuming and a little goofy looking. They take a -4 penalty on Intimidate checks. Additionally, the DC to resist a fear effect from wugs is reduced by 4. * Seachild (4): Wugs gain a +4 racial bonus on Swim checks and can always take 10 while swimming. In addition, submerged wugs who bloat automatically travel towards the surface at a rate of 20 feet per round. Submerged bloated wugs must make a DC 20 Swim check to avoid moving upwards. * Bite (2): Wugs gain a natural bite attack that deals 1d4 damage. * Flexible Skin (2): Wugs have DR 2 / piercing. Racial Points: 7 Random Wug Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Wug Height and Weight Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races